Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data processing. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to enabling independent storage and processing of data with centralized event control to increase the efficiency by which the data is processed.
As computer systems are increasingly utilized to store and process large volumes of data, such computer systems may obtain and maintain increasing amounts of various types of sensitive information, and ensuring the safety, security, and accuracy of this information may be increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that process such information.